


In bed with him

by rafan4life



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafan4life/pseuds/rafan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being woken up in the morning can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In bed with him

**Author's Note:**

> This quick little thought is really not specifically about RA or TH. You can play with whomever you wish....

IN BED WITH HIM

 

Sleeping was something that she simply adored, even more if she was in bed with him. How could she possibly sleep with that man in bed with her, you may ask? It’s because he’s the one who exhausted her in the first place, that’s why! Because it was the best of both worlds, being able to dream about him and to have him actually be there next to you when you wake up! Also, probably because he’s simply a magnificent cuddler, as well. All legs intertwined with a possessive hand rested comfortably on her body, as if it belongs there. All through the night, being pulled back up against his hard body as if no other sleeping position would do! Honestly, it was the best thing ever!

She was still dreaming when she felt his hand slowly moving up and down her side. She smiled to herself, trying not to let him know she was awake yet. He was so good at this and didn’t want to interrupt him. She loved being in bed with him on lazy mornings, he was insatiable. He knew how much she loved morning sex with him and he never disappointed her whenever he had the chance to do this for her.

Being slowly brought out of her dream by his hand; gently caressing from her hip, moving up her side to her ribs and gently brushing the underside of her breast. His slow movements feeling like he was committing it to his touch memory. He’d get back down to her hip and she’d feel the slight pressure, being pulled even closer to him. (Which is nearly impossible with how close he was at the moment already!) Then hearing him take deep inhales of cleansing breaths into her hair. Then moving his lips down to lightly brush the back of her neck with just the tip of his tongue peeking out, to get a taste of her was a complete turn-on to her and he knew it. Rolling his hips up against her ass, she took a deep breath in and started to stretch out her aching limbs. Again, her aching limbs being something that was his fault entirely.   
“Hmmmh?” she mumbled, making no sense at all and he chuckled behind her.   
“Morning, love.” He whispered in that sexy, deeper than normal voice that instantly makes her body react. His hands sliding to her stomach to feel her muscles clench, he likes the effect he has on her body. Turning over to face him, hands over her face. Looking at him through opened fingers, he pulls them down to see her face.   
“Morning, love.” He repeats to her, giving her a quick kiss. She desperately wants to go brush her teeth, he knows. She thinks she’s a mess right now, but she’s so beautiful like this. She sighs and snuggles into his chest. It’s quickly become her absolute favorite place to be. She loves his smell, no cologne just all manly and musky and exclusively him.   
“Why were my pajama pants pushed down slightly, sir? If you wanted to take them off, all you had to do was ask nicely..” she looked up at him. He had been licking his lips, looking her up and down but made eye contact with her when she spoke.   
“Really? Ok. May I take off your pajama….”  
“No. You didn’t ask nicely, sir.” She cut him off before he could even finish his sentence with a cheeky smirk at him. His responding beaming smile lit her and the room up like the midday sun. He then changed into a very serious face and cleared his throat as to try again. 

 

“Terribly sorry madam. Would you be so kind as to give me another go at it?” he then gave her “the eyebrows face with puppy eyes” as she called it and how could she possibly resist that?   
“You may try asking again sir, but you’ll have to really put forth some effort this time.” He slowly rolled her onto her back and started to cover her with his body.   
“I’ll endeavor to show you just how much effort.” Again using his most deepest tone, knowing the effect it has on her. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids and her cheek. He then began slowly sliding himself down against her warm, soft body. He stopped to kiss her neck in several spots, sucking a little bit in one particular spot she liked and then running his tongue along the bite mark. He made noises as if he were eating a particularly good meal, she loved that.

Her walls began clenching as if seeking him out, her folds quickly getting moist. As if her body was absolute in the knowledge, inevitable that they would be joined together soon. She moaned wantonly then, and she could feel his hard cock twitch against her leg. She loved the effect that she had on him.

He kissed along the top swell of her breasts pulling down her tank top a bit to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing at it once she reached the back of his head. He went to move to the other breast when she tugged at his hair. He looked up at her face, all rosy pink the first signs of the blush that covers her during their lovemaking.   
“Let me take this off for you, far be it from me to ruin your efforts…” He laughed and leaned back to allow her room to take off her shirt. She lay back down and he quickly resumed his efforts, this time showing her neglected breast the same attention as the first one. She sighed as she latched her hands back into his hair, enjoying the moment. He ran his tongue down between her breasts down to her navel. Kissing around it on her stomach, then blowing a raspberry on it to make her giggle. He then worked his way over to her left hip, where this whole thing started and kissed her there and licked and sucked a little bit for a moment or two before looking up to her giving her the most intense eyefuck that she’d ever seen before.   
“Now, may I pleeeeaasse take off your pajama pants?” He looked up at her, resting his chin at the top of her pants.  
“Yes, you may.”

++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, con-crit is welcome! 
> 
> 2016 LK Fiction


End file.
